Downfall of Sins
by Jessie Sagani
Summary: A band of friends must fight to save a friend. The woman who was stolen from Jessie lives only by the day, thinking that her love with come and save her, and finally silence Sean from existence.


Downfall of Sins  
  
Nights beyond the beholder live through out life. Large lamplights flashed on and off, showing that cars were flying past on the road to a large domed building, where cars were piled in rows, trying to get as many people into the concert as possible. Several teens were abroad the stage, singing in the dark while playing upon they're instruments. The crowd cheered on as they played, watching with they're lighters aflame, swaying side to side. The three teens kept singing, as another came from under the floor, head bent down, and his dark blonde hair shinning in the glinting light. A guitar strung across his shoulder, let them know that he was the leader of the now 4 singers. Lifting his head up and throwing his hair back, he began with a few simple notes.  
  
Slowly, he began, his voice soothing the crowd, silencing then with ease. Then, the drums started beating in a rhythm with the guitar, then a keyboard. A younger female teen came up behind him, playing the base guitar, and sang with him a little. Her voice was just as soothing as his to the crowd. Jam-packed with people everywhere, there was no guards unfortunately, except at the front and back. The song died down slowly, ending with another female teen playing the keyboard.  
  
One thing that was different about this band was that they sang all the songs they liked, and made no money for it, unless it was donated to them. Quickly, the oldest teen changed places with the younger male, and sang to his favorite song, Everlong. The crowd didn't even notice, because they just kept cheering on. Later that night, the last song came up, letting the older female come up to take the spotlight. She smiled bitterly, "This is a song I wrote for a loved one when I first met him, its ok if you don't like it, but please listen to the notes carefully." she began slowly, singing her beautiful voice into the sweet melody of the guitar she plucked away at tenderly.  
  
In the front of the concert, was several guards, all laying on the ground, bite marks on they're necks as blood spilled from each of they're mouths. The last one to enter was wearing a black hooded cloak, and went invisible in the pitch-blackness of the building. Jessie stopped playing the guitar he cherished dearly, and looked around. Something was wrong he thought to himself. Slowly, Kyle, the oldest of them all, stopped next, thinking the same. Lillian, the singer, looked about and stopped singing, then fell backwards with out even being noticed, and landed with an "Oomph!"  
  
Kyle returned from the keyboard and looked to Lillian, "what the hell?!?!?!" he helped her up, just as Jessie ran to Stephanie, only to be hit by something he didn't see. Slammed against a wall, and pinned by the neck, he struggled, while he watched, as his love was stolen away from him, being tattered and disappeared in plain sight. Quickly he kicked out, getting a returned ugh from the thing, as it came visible. It was covered in a black hood, and laughed a bit, taking it down. A few good scars relayed on his face, as no hair was on his head either, and his eyes were of deep red, "So good to see you again.Jessie.." "SON OF A BITCH!!!" Jessie reared back and let loose a flying punch, right into his face. "I thought I killed u off!" Slowly, he started to emit a red aura, slowly growing his eyeteeth out a little, as if like a cats, "now you've done it, where did you take Stephanie!" he screamed, fire emitting from his fists as he raged on.  
  
Kyle looked about, and took a deep hit to the skull, being knocked down and out cold, while Lillian belay the same fate. She was hoisted away from them, disappearing just as had Stephanie. Jessie raged, sending a shrilling burning sensation through the crowd as they screamed in terror, and ran to they're cars to drive away as fast as possible. "WHERES STEPHANIE!!!" he yelled, and got no return message, only driving fist into the stomach, which sent him sprawling head over heels. He hit the wall, and caused an imprinted body mark, but lashed out, and hopped down. Barely touching the ground with his toes, he purged out, ducking from a powerful fist, and upper cutting right into the other mans gut, going right through.  
  
The man started to scream as he burned on his killers arm, slowly melting away. Swinging to the side, he sent the boned fragments of what was left, into the wall like stakes, "next..." he said without contemptment. Rushing in, he round housed all of the invisible beings into sight, making them slam into each other and into other things. Kyle slowly came too, only to let his rage fly, as his aura was green instead of red. Both of the teens returned the death favor that was bestowed upon them to the beholders. In a matter of minutes, there was tattered and crushed bones everywhere.  
  
Kyle and Jessie strung they're stuff together, gathering the instruments in silence, and flashed outside in a matter of seconds. Putting them away in the large vehicle that somewhat represented a Humvy; they both got in, Kyle driving, and drove off. Passing signs by the second and cars by the milliseconds, they just sat there, waiting to get to their destination. Jessie looked to Kyle, then looked forwards, " So, who do u think took em." his only reply was a dark and cold one, " guess.", " let me think." he said sarcastically, " Sean?", " there's your answer Jess." Kyle kept his eyes on the road, his thoughts trailing off into Jessie. " Lets go to the base, and stock up, I'm not gonna let him turn them into his love slaves.like he tried to amber."  
  
Well? What do u think...its not much right now, but hell, I started listening to music, and it just kinda hit me. Although its short, I just had to get it down. R and R please!!!! 


End file.
